


30 Days of Petekey: Day 1 - The CARPal Tunnel of Love

by I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments



Series: 30 Days of Petekey OneShots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aquariums, Bad Puns, Cute, Fish Puns, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments/pseuds/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments
Summary: Part one of a 30 day Petekey challenge. Mikey takes Pete on a date to the aquarium. BAD FISH PUNS ENSUE.





	30 Days of Petekey: Day 1 - The CARPal Tunnel of Love

Did Pete like fish? Who knew. Who cared. It would be fun anyway. At the new aquarium, they claimed to have sharks, and if Pete didn't appreciate Nemo and Dory, at least Bruce was there. Mikey straightened the last strand of his hair and pulled his beanie and coat. Stepping outside in Chicago without either's a deathwish. He nearly tripped down the stairs from his apartment as he bounded down to his car. 

He drove down to Pete's house. 10 minutes passed. 15 minutes. Of course he's running late. It's Pete Wentz. What did you expect? “Hurry up Wentz!” Mikey yelled out to him jokingly, just as Pete's head popped out of the door.  
“I'm here, sorry I'm late, but I'm not sorry I'm late either, let's go,” he said breathlessly, smiling and pecking Mikey on the cheek. “Where are we going?”  
“You'll see,” Mikey smiled, as he drove down to the aquarium.

“Fuck yeah!” Pete yelled, as Mikey pulled into the car park of the aquarium. Just Pete screaming out in excitement made Mikey's heart race. Just spending time with Pete made Mikey happy. He was such a sweet little dude. (A/N: I hate myself for this.)

Pete literally dragged Mikey in. Even though Mikey was taking Pete on a date, to anyone else, they would think differently. As they got inside the CARPal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy blared over the speaker. “Oh wow, I've never heard this song before,” Mikey said sarcastically, grinning at Pete.  
“Dear COD, Mikey, you totally have heard it, I thought My Chemical Romance played it!” Both of them laughed, as they walked into the line to get their tickets. “I wonder who can make more bad fish puns?” Pete said, as be slipped his hand into Mikey's.  
“You are on Wentz. I will absolutely KRILL you.”

They finally got their tickets and went inside. Giant corals sat behind glass, with fish everywhere, swimming in and out of the cracks and crevices. “Wow, it's so big,” Pete said in awe, as he looked around.  
“That's what she said,” Mikey smirked.  
“Fuck you,” Pete giggled.  
“Well, SALMON had to say it.”


End file.
